TLoZ Redemption
by ChizukoKun
Summary: Nightmares do come true. This is what happens after Link saves Zelda in "Twilight Princess." I will show you the culture of the Hyrulians, and show you the opposite worlds of Link, and Zelda. Link and Zelda pair.
1. Dark Dawn

TLoZ Redemption

Written by yours truly. :3

* * *

><p><em>I peered threw the iron bars in which he was imprisoned. I noticed how he had been Chained up against the wall, which was the same pale color of my own face. There remained Link, coughing and gagging on his very own blood, barley conscious. His eyes were closed but shuttered due to the wincing pain of his injuries. Suddenly the guard threw me behind the bars with him, leaving me stumbling to the hard rock floor. I glanced up of the glaring guard, who turned away as soon as I made eye contact, as if disgusted by me. I returned my attention to Link's bloodied body. Link, I wanted to scream, but all that came out was a whispered, "No." I was completely horrified. How could Dark Link have done this to him. Why couldn't Link fight back, and destroyed Dark's minions, like always? What caused him to give in so easily? "Link," I worried, "I'm here." I reached up to gently rub his shoulder, but he tensed and winced at my touch. Immediately I noticed how cold he really was and gave him my cloak, figuring it would be better than nothing. I stared for a moment, taking in it all; Making sure this wasn't just a nightmare. I reached for his cheek, caressing it softly, as I soothingly lightly leaned against him. I could feel his body trembling, and his heart beating slower and slower within every few minutes. A moment passed from one to another until I hesitated as something crossed my mind. What if he dies and I never get to tell him how I truly feel? What if I marry a prince without any love in the relationship. I absentmindedly inched closer and closer to his thin, soft lips. What if I never get to... I noticed my eyes fall closed like a feather gliding gently to the rough terrain of Hyrule. I felt relief wash over me like ice cold water on a hot day as my lips brushed his. I pulled away slowly, keeping my elegance in mind. I slowly opened my eyes, to find Link's own eyes being weakly held open, just to look straight into mine. His expression? It said nothing, but thank you. I meant nothing more than gratitude. Even when near death, he still fully treats the princess to nothing but his respect, and honor. He is loyal always, isn't he? I smiled and gently leaned against him, quietly giggling to myself in amusement. He is truly courageous.<em>

_"I love you too," Link suddenly mumbled weakly, his eyes closing again, a smile now shining brightly upon his face. I smiled in return, hugging him, until his faded away as if wind blew it from his face._

_I realized quickly what had just happened as I felt his body go limp. I remained smiling as tears rolled down my face. I love you._

_The dearest moment had seemed to pass quickly, as a guard had taken me away from the no longer, Link's body._

Suddenly I woke, the sun glaring in my eyes. I noticed my nightgown practically soaked in my own perspiration._ Just another nightmare, nothing to worry about.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lemme explain. Zelda had a dream where she walks into a prison, where Dark Link had gotten a body and raped and beat Link into death. It's not until later Zelda realizes it was only a nightmare. Or is it? Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you'd like to tell me whether or not to continue it. It's gonna be good. Best story line I've ever come up with. =D<p> 


	2. New Beggining

TLoZ Redemption

Written by yours truly.

* * *

><p>I slowly became conscious to my senses as I felt the mid-morning heat radiating on my tanned skin. My eyes twitched as the sun shifted far enough to get in my eyes, leaving me no choice but to wake up. I blinked my eyes as they adjusted to the sun light. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, before kicking off my sheets and sitting up cross-legged of the edge of my bed. I quickly fixed my hair and rubbed my eyes free of sleepiness. I brushed off my bare torso and straightened of my Ordon shorts before dressing into my recently cleaned Ordon outfit. Just in case, I equipped my Ordon sword too, along with my Bow and a few arrows. It wasn't that there was still monsters in Hyrule, but the fact that you can't expect not to run into trouble in this village. It's been more than two weeks since I've rescued Princess Zelda from the King of Evil him self, and since then, Princess Zelda has been staying with me in Ordon while highly professional architects rebuild the castle. According to her, I'm the only one who can be trusted with her life, and the only one with the power to resist any evil influence. She also said that we're both stronger when we work together. I for one am happy to protect, and nourish her for the next several months. She has gotten me a lot of attention too, obviously. Unfortunately, when ever I take her out to get some air, everyone's always trying to sell her nicknacks for three times the price they'd sell it to me.<p>

Suddenly I sensed her move, as I sat in the chair next to my bed. I noticed her eyes gently scroll open, as she shifted slightly where she had slept. She momentarily stared off into space until she realized I was there, looking straight at me. I smiled softly and said, "Good morning, Zelda."

* * *

><p>So this is Link's POV. Sorry the chapters are really, really, short. They'll get longer as the story goes on. Thanks for reading, I'll be updating a lot this weekend so stay tuned. =D<p> 


	3. His Voice

TLoZ Redemption

Written by yours truly. =D

* * *

><p><em>His<em>_ voice rang in my ears like nothing I've ever heard before. True, this is the first time he has spoken to me. His voice sounded gentle, but manly, and it was soft sounding, and soothing to hear. It was so beautiful, it almost sounded as if it was from another world. I can feel at ease knowing he doesn't have anything against me, from what I know anyways. He seems to enjoy it; all the attention; mostly all the attention from me; I suspect I am no such burden. He is a man in a foolish rancher's skin; that poor thing. He has the leadership of a fine prince. Unfortunately, not even saving the nation could persuade the royal council to permit him any high-class spots; they're as tough as nails. Oh well,_ a smile appeared on my face, the castle is gone for a while, why not get to know,

"What would you like for brunch, princess," he asked, his rhythmical, beautiful voice called, within perfect earshot.

I grinned, _Usually a women of sorrow and restraint, I never expected myself to be my happiest with an eighteen year old ranch hand, but that's only when I forget what he has done to save Hyrule._ "What's your favorite? I'd love to try some of your fascinating village foods," I sat up on the bed.

"Oh yes, of course. You may acquittance yourself, while I go get you something special to eat." He smiled, and as he slowly closed the door, he warned, "Be careful, for my sake as well as yours."

As soon as I heard him leave the door I began looking around for something in particular; his journal.

* * *

><p>Oh yes, a spicy, yet another, short chapter; be glad it's at least coming quickly. Anyway, this is the beginning of the after story. It's gonna change, and become a hell of a lot more intense and epic. Comment and tell me how I've done up until now; negative comments or ideas welcome too. =D<p> 


	4. Who Really Did Wrong Part 1

TLoZ Redemption

Written by yours truly. =D

* * *

><p>Getting that food from Ilia was a tough one. She went on about how I couldn't keep a job and how I was going to be left in the dirt and nobody would care. I can hold a job better then she can that's for sure. She causes so much stress sometimes, even though she's my best friend. <em>More or less, I must stay in a positive mood for Zelda,<em> I sighed. I set down the crate of supplies for a moment to open the door. I picked up the crate, keeping the door open with my body. I sort of stumbled inside, as I set the crate on the table beside the fireplace. Grabbing an apple, I said, "Princess are you hungry, you can-." The apple fell from my hands as I sprinted to get my journal. My only recorded secrets and favorite events, exposed to the most known figure in Hyrule. "Zelda! Don't!" I snatched the journal from her hands, and locked it back inside my dresser. "Why would you do that to me," I growled quietly as I turned to face her. "I've been perfectly nice to you, enduring the stress people give me because of your existence," I yelled. "So, why would you invade my privacy? I would of just told you anything you needed to know if you'd only ask!" I stared at her scared, and shocked face for a moment, hoping for an answer, but instead, she only stood, and slapped my across the face. Now I was the shocked one, and I put my hand to my cheek, trembling a little. "Zelda," I whimpered, "I didn't mean to..."

* * *

><p>Haha, Yes! Teach him who's boss. Nobody yells at the monarch! Haha! Uh, oh yeah... Right. Sorry Link. I don't know how your gonna fix that. Well tell me what ya think! More coming asap!<p> 


	5. Who Really Did Wrong Part 2

TLoZ Redemption

Written by yours truly.

* * *

><p>"I didn't read anything. I am sorry, but you don't yell at the Princess, ever." I turned away, shadowing my face so he couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.<p>

"Zelda I..." He stood back. "I'm sorry." Suddenly he began to pack his clothes, and my face remained shocked.

"W-what are you doing? Why are you packing your things?" Link didn't answer and picked up his bag as he walked to the door.

Suddenly, he turned to face me at the door, and his last words came fluently. "You can go see the mayor for housing and food, but after this, I don't think I can..." He sighed and turned around. As he walked out the door, he mumbled, "Good-bye."

* * *

><p>This is one part I forgot to add to the last chapter. Sorry about that, once again leave you negative andor possible comments on the review forum. Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
